


Bias Biru Transjakarta

by BabySky



Series: Mihwan Universe [9]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Jakarta!AU, M/M, idk what else, soft boyfriends
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabySky/pseuds/BabySky
Summary: Midam lelah, Junghwan menculiknya pergi.





	Bias Biru Transjakarta

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey terinspirasi dari trip keliling jakarta sama bersama seseorang. ////

"Kak, tangan." Junghwan mengulurkan tangannya, ada ponsel di tangan yang lain. Bias biru neon bus _ city tour _ Transjakarta membuat ekspresi Midam tak terbaca, tapi Junghwan menangkap senyum tipis di sana. Midam menyambut uluran tangannya, menyelipkan jarinya erat-erat di genggaman Junghwan. Yang lebih muda balas tersenyum. Ia memotret tangan mereka beberapa kali dan tertawa puas. 

"Masih mumet gak kepalanya?"

"Nggak. Kan udah diajak jalan." 

"Capek?"

Jawabannya gelengan. Padahal Junghwan sudah mengajak pemuda itu berkeliling sejak jam sebelas pagi tadi. 

"Nyender sini kalo capek." Junghwan menawarkan bahu. Midam mengiyakan tanpa suara. Ia melepas topinya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Junghwan. 

  
  


_Guide tour_ sedang sibuk bercerita dan bercanda, anak-anak kecil di barisan depan bercengkrama ria, ibu di belakang menelpon suaminya penuh tawa, tapi Junghwan dan Midam tetap pada posisinya, saling menyandarkan kepala dengan jemari tertaut, bibir menggumamkan lagu yang sayup terdengar dari radio. 

Junghwan ingin sekali bercerita banyak, namun kelopak mata Midam yang sudah menutup menjadi penanda baginya untuk diam. Ia mengangkat alisnya maklum. 

Sekian lama bersama Midam, Junghwan sudah belajar bahwa seringkali tak bertanya apa-apa adalah hal yang terbaik untuk dilakukan. Midam akan merasa cukup hanya dengan bahu dan genggaman tangannya, dan juga lagu yang dibisikkannya pelan mengikuti irama. 

Dari ekor matanya ia tahu Midam tersenyum dalam tidurnya. 


End file.
